Tenshi, Akuma to Shingami
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: El cielo y el infierno,Cómo saber cual es cual? ¿Cómo saber que no has vivido creyendo en una mentira? Todo depende de la persona que te lo cuenta. Pues yo te contare una versión de los hechos que te hará dudar de lo que sabías. Diablos, Ángeles y Shinigami, en realidad todos tienen el mismo propósito ¿Te atrves a escucharme Siendo una diabla? (Se aceptan ideas de parejas)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Inspirado en el Visual Novel Angel or Debil**

**Prologo uno: Infierno**

El cielo y el infierno, curiosas palabras ¿no? ¿Cómo saber cual es cual? ¿Cómo saber que no has vivido creyendo en una mentira?

Todo depende de la persona que te cuenta la historia.

Pues yo te contare una versión de los hechos que te hará dudar de lo que sabías.

Diablos, Ángeles y Dioses de la muerte, en realidad todos tienen el mismo propósito ¿sabías? Obviamente no. En realidad no todo es como te lo contó el padrecito de la iglesia ¿habías pensado en eso?

¿Y si te dijera que los ángeles no siempre fueron unos santos?

¿Y si te revelara que los demonios no son como te los pintan?

¿Y si te contara que los Shinigamis (dioses de la muerte) son tan parecidos a los humanos que el compañero al que le prestaste tu cuaderno la ultima vez... Puede ser uno?

¿Me creerías?

¡Por supuesto que no! Por que, después de todo, los ángeles son buenos... Hermanitas de caridad. Por qué los diablos sólo quieren que hagas los pecados y por que de los hermosos Dioses de la Muerte ni te acordabas.

Pero sobre todo, no me creerías por que soy una diabla y te debo estar mintiendo ¿verdad? Por que sólo me estoy divirtiendo y jugando contigo ¿no piensas eso? Por qué soy un ser de obscuridad...

Pero si de cualquier forma no me vas a creer ni media palabra y no te vas a tragar los cuentos que te revelare... No pierdes nada con escuchar esta historia.

¿O es que acaso estas muy ocupado, señor o señora importante?

Escúchame bien y no te creas tanta cosa por que... Olvídalo, ya te lo revelarán más tarde. No quiero ser quien arruine la sorpresa.

Tal vez termines conociendo un poco más de los Shinigamis.

Tal vez termines odiando a los ángeles.

Y tal vez acabes comprendiendo un poco a los demonios.

Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas los prejuicios de lado por un momento y oyes lo que te voy a contar?

Llegados a este punto creo, supongo, que te vas a quedar a oír y como no tengo toda la eternidad comenzare de una buena vez...

Pero te lo advierto... Si comienzas a leer, desde este punto en adelante tu también estarás pecando por el sólo hecho de escucharme.

Si tienes miedo entonces cierra la ventana y olvídate de lo que he dicho, sigue con tu vida ignorante humano. Sigue adorando a Kami-sama y odiandonos.

.

.

¿No lo harás?

Bueno, entonces no soy responsable de tu elección.

Ven y pasa. Ponte cómodo que es la hora del show. Frente a usted en la pasarela desfilarán los secretos obscuros mejor guardados del paraíso.

Tienes un pase directo al infierno. Prepárate para conocer al fuego eterno de la mentira y el gigante iceberg de la injusticia.

Baila en este carnaval con nosotros, vístete con un hermoso vestido de nostalgia adornado con joyería de desilucion. Despojate de tus ataduras mortales, olvídate de los pecados capitales y vuélvete amigo de la desesperación.

Siente como se detiene tu corazón, baila con nosotros esta canción.

¡Mira allá! El tren con destino sin retorno a la madriguera de Lucifer acaba de llegar. No te preocupes que el único precio es tu cordura.

Aqui esta tu pasaporte y allá la entrada. Yo seré tu guía en esta travesía, confía ciegamente en mi que todo estará bien, no tienes nada de lo cual temer, insignificante humano.

Te juro que te divertirás de lo lindo.

No te distraigas y mantén tu corazón en un puño que ya se va a alzar el telón. Los jueces de esta noche son los pecados capitales.

Oh, se me olvidaba. Antes de que se apaguen las luces y te olvides de mi.

Mi nombre para ti es Sakura, una diablilla como ya te lo había dicho. Pero no hay tiempo para explicarte más.

Están por llegar los actores principales. Ahora no te pierdas nada y sólo disfruta de la funcion.

**Prologo Dos: Cielo.**

El mundo de los humanos, siempre tan sucio y lleno de seres a los cuales lew tenemos que cumplir inútiles deseos para tenerlos satisfechos.

Criaturas egoístas que no saben pedir perdón ni dar las gracias.

La belleza, riqueza y poder sólo valen de algo cuando se está vivo, pero tal parece muy pocos lo comprenden.

Un mundo podrido que se rige por la ley del más fuerte.

Una raza que a mi vista no merece la salvación. En cambio, nosotros los ángeles, una especie pura y divina de la cual por mala suerte nació el mal.

Nosotros los más sabios después de Dios.

Somos casi perfectos, seguimos a nuestro creador sin cuestionar... Entonces ¿Cuál es el propósito de los humanos?

No cuestiono a Dios, sabio y todopoderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra de todo lo visible y lo invisible.

Dios es Dios y no soy nadie para cuestionarlo o alzarme en su contra.

A los que cuestiono es a esos... Humanos.

Oh, ¿Me estabas escuchando?

Por favor olvida inmediatamente todo lo que dije, no tiene importancia en este momento.

¡Bienvenido al cielo, hermano mío! Dios te bendiga con todo lo habido y por haber. Mi nombre es Ino y soy un ángel encargado de conducir las almas puras al reino de los cielos.

Si estas aquí es por que en vida fuiste una persona buena y responsable ¿verdad?

En fin, las puertas del reino de los cielos se abrirán para ti en unos momentos, sólo espera con paciencia. Sólo escúchame bien y cuando llegues no hagas nada inprudente.

Bien entonces que decides, ¿Entras o no? No tienes toda la eternidad para decidirlo, hermano mío. ¿Por qué dudas tanto? ¿Sabes que no todos son invitados aquí?

Mira, el paraíso es mas que único y no encontraras nada igual. Estar al servicio de Dios debe ser tu única prioridad y los ángeles te guiarán por el camino correcto.

Disfruta y relagate que ya llegaste al cielo. De seguro te es dificil confiar en mi (Alquien tan hermoso como yo, de seguro tienes celos) pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Déjame guiarte.

¿Si?

**Prologo tres: La tierra de nadie.**

No muchos nos conocen, claro que siempre los estamos observando. De seguro en tu vida te has cruzado con más de uno y no te has dado cuenta.

La verdad no es algo por lo que me deberia estar preocupando, la verdad no me importa si conoces a los míos o no pero fue una orden que me dieron así que guarda silencio y escucha.

Esto frente a tus ojos es un espacio intermedio entre el cielo y el infierno, también es llamado La Tierra De Nadie.

Si los ángeles viven el cielo y los demonios fueron desterrados a un abismo infernal... Nosotros los Dioses de la Muerte custodiamos este lugar...

No hay tiempo, no hay luz, no hay obscuridad. No hay maldad ni bondad. No existe la justicia ni la injusticia. El egoísmo y la maldad no significan nada, tampoco hay amabilidad ni nada parecido.

La gente suele preguntarse cosas sin sentido, suelen desperdiciar sus cortas vidas. Están encadenados a conceptos que ellos mismos inventaron y no se dan cuenta de que nada ni nadie puede cambiar el destino.

El destino, es una palabra más. Es el futuro que nos aguarda a todos, diferente para cada persona, lo único que es seguro es que nada se puede cambiar. Nosotros nos aseguramos de eso. Ese es nuestro trabajo.

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez a donde van las almas de los muertos?

Bueno, si el cielo es blanco. El infierno es negro. Entonces aquí es gris.

Conciderando eso todas las personas estarían en este espacio ¿o no? Nadie es perfecto, al menos nadie en la tierra. Todos crean sus propias mentiras, todos hacen sus propios crimenes, cada uno construye su propio infierno. Y apesar de eso cada uno es tan engreído que cree vivir con la razón.

Una razón que para empezar nunca existió.

Matar a alguien es malo ¿Quien lo dijo? ¿Dios? ¿Por qué esta mal? No es bueno ni malo. Sólo es acabar con una vida. Una vida que de cualquier forma no desaparece, sólo se transforma.

Si concideramos eso, el concepto de matar no existe tampoco.

Cuando el órgano llamado corazón deja de latir entonces el cuerpo deja de funcionar pero el alma no, esa sigue allí y sólo se transporta a otro lugar donde se le es otorgado otro cuerpo.

¿Vez? Sólo se transformo.

Bueno, cuando una alma transformada llega a la tierra de nadie entonces un representante de cada parte tiene que presentarse.

Se expondrán todas las acciones de esa alma y se juzgará en dónde debe estar.

Cada quien intentara ganársela. Un humano dijo una vez; La nación más poderosa es aquella que tenga más metales preciosos. Algo parecido sucede aquí.

Cuando un alma es enviada al cielo entonces debe cumplir una purgación allí, ya que nadie es perfecto debe expirar los crímenes que cometió en vida. Algunas almas con trabajo otras renacen.

En el infierno sucede casi lo mismo.

Pero cuando se trata de un alma que cometió igual de cosas buenas que malas entonces se queda con nosotros. Son muy pocos los que tienen esa cualidad, entonces concidermos que están listos para cumplir su trabajo. Si vemos que ahí alguna anomalía entonces los podemos mandar al cielo o al infierno y que allí se hagan cargo de ellos.

El trabajo de un Dios de la Muerte es que los humanos sigan su destino sin excepcion alguna.

Claro que como era de esperarse los ángeles y los diablos meten de su cuchara para que la persona sea mejor o peor según su criterio.

Bueno, una vez que sabes todo esto...

Si estas aquí es por que eres gris. No negro, no blanco. Tienes en ti la misma cantidad de maldad como de bondad. Entonces puedes ser uno de nosotros o puedes elegir renacer.

Si decides quedarte entonces deberás desechar todas tus ataduras terrenales y concentrarte en tu trabajo ¿Entendiste?

No busques problemas con los demás.

Debes ser un juez, no hay bondad ni maldad.

Ahora se supone que te tengo que decir mi nombre. Aunque los nombres no son importantes, no te hacen nadie.

Aun asi me puedes encontrar por el nombre de Akasuna no Sasori, me parece que fue mi nombre mortal.

Entonces ¿Que decides?

¿Cielo, Infierno o Tierra de Nadie?

Ten en cuenta que en el cielo no son todos unos santos, más bien son algo arrogantes y son muy cerrados. También están muy apegados a sus conceptos, en su mayoría les gusta ayudar a los humanos o confundir. Se creen más que la mayoría.

Los demonios son más libres y viven bajo otras normas. Son presumidos y les encanta arruinar todo lo que tenga que ver con el cielo, pero ellos entienden más de la vida y el equilibrio. El primero de ellos llamado Luzbel fue desterrado por pensar diferente, el creía en la igualdad pero sus decisiones no fueron las correctas. Son algo quisquillosos pero también sabios.

Los Dioses de la muerte somos los guías del destino. Mostramos dos panoramas ante los ojos de los humanos, nos limitamos a hacer que se den cuenta de verdades pero es su decisión que caminó tomar. No significa que no tengamos emociones... Sino que si las tenemos son pocas y rara vez las mostramos.

Ahora esas son tus caminos.

Decide por ti mismo cual quieres investigar.

Y que eso sea eterno, ya que en lo eterno se encuentra la verdadera belleza. No me hagas esperar y dime que decides...

**_Fin de los prólogos Comienza la Historia._**

* * *

><p><strong>Así acaban los prólogos.<strong>

**Los protagonistas como se lo imaginan son Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y algunos otros aunque también habrán personajes secundarios.**

**Parejas aún no he decidido. Así que si quieren opinar estoy abierta a sujerencias, de cualquier tipo, tanto yaoi como yuri y hetero.**

**Pueden recomendar las que quieran.**

**Tanto de personajes principales como los que aún no he decidido que aparecerán. Crack o cannon no importa. Cualquier personaje del universo de Naruto y Shippuden.**

**Reviews, quejas, sujerencias, tomatazos y de todo es bien recibido.**

**Asi que...**

**Próximo capítulo: 26 de Diciembre o un poco después.**


	2. Un shinigami en la iglesia

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Bien, se que tarde un montón mas de lo que tenia planeado, pero espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Las parejas hasta ahora son (aun no tengo la que va a quedar al final):**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**SasuHina**

**Y aunque no fue pedida suppongo que también debería de pasar entonces es NaruSaku**

**ItaSai y SasoGaa aun no se si puedo, pero si me dan oportunidad las incluiré sin duar en caso de no entonces ¿Les parece un Gender Bender?**

**Si quieren otras parejas ya sean Crack, cannon, yaoi o yuri estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Como ya no tengo** **nada más que decir...**

**¡3,2,1...!**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Capitulo uno: Un shinigami en la iglesia, un demonio herido.**

_"Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda"_

El día despejado le daba luz a aquel lugar perdido en las fronteras de un pequeño pueblo costero. Afuera de las puertas de madera hacia un clima perfecto, pero los ciudadanos no parecían darse cuenta de eso.

En una avenida, en una calle, en un callejón a unos metros del único lugar sagrado de ese pueblo se encontraba parada una silueta descalza.

Tal vez si alguien le hubiera hablado se habría dado cuenta de que era una joven, tal vez si alguien se hubiera acercado ese alguien hubiera visto la cicatriz que tenia en el cuello, tal vez si alguien la hubiera notado hubiera descubierto que ella no era humana...

Pero no había absolutamente nadie.

Una corazonada la había llevado hasta ese lugar borrado del mapa, una tonta corazonada. Pero como se podía esperar, nada paso.

La mañana se convirtió en día, el día se convirtió en tarde y nada la sacaba de su tediosa rutina de diario.

La silueta encapuchada al fin entro a esa construcción. Sus pies rozaban las piedras salidas provocándole pequeñas heridas que se curaban en seguida. Sus curiosos ojos repasaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Nombres grabados sobre cajas. Los humanos simplemente no entienden que eso no sirve de nada, no importa si le rezan o no al muerto ya que eso no le puede ayudar en nada. Pero necesitan algo a lo cual aferrarse para sentirse satisfechos y sin temores...

¿Quemar los cuerpos de los seres queridos hasta las cenizas y luego guardarlos en cajas? No gracias... Y luego, para colmo de males, los encerraban en El corazón de dios ¿Y si la persona no era católica?

Creencias humanas, tontas y sin sentido.

Tal como el ángel de la guardia, una total mentira igual que todo en ese retorcido mundo. Por supuesto que cada persona tiene a un ángel cuidándole la espalda, un guardián que tiene como objetivo crear un alma bondadosa y pura.

De la misma manera cada persona tiene a un demonio que lo sigue y le trata de abrir los ojos. Casi nadie nota que tan mal está el mundo porque son egoístas, solo se preocupan por su propio bien.

Los dioses de la muerte no están de un lado ni del otro. Cuando ven que un alma es gris entonces entran en acción para protegerla. Pero todo por los propósitos de cada bando.

Una vez un humano dijo "La nación más poderosa es aquella que tiene más metales preciosos" Es justo lo que pasa. El alma del difunto es juzgado y se le da a quien corresponda, así es como se consigue la mano de obra.

No hay mas, no hay menos.

La iglesia está desierta… O al menos parece estarlo a simple vista. Se da cuenta de que hay una chica rezando, debe ser en efectiva su día de suerte…

Una sonrisa pequeña invade su rostro mientras se acerca a su presa.

Puede que logre cambiar un poco el destino de ella.

-¿Qué hace un demonio en un lugar como este?

La sonrisa se esfuma casi tan rápido como apareció, la joven parece que no los escucha pues sigue en lo suyo.

El demonio voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con otra figura encapuchada, solo que esta lleva en su mano una guadaña.

-¿Qué hace un Shinigami en una iglesia?- pregunto a la vez alejándose un poco de la humana pelinegra. Tal parece ya hay alguien cuidándola.

El silencio se prolonga entre ambos entes.

-Mi nombre es Sakura…- se presenta la diabla con tono juguetón, estaba dispuesta a tomar esa alma fuera como fuera.

-No estoy interesado en saber tu nombre- movió su arma y la apunto hacia su rival. –Esta humana está bajo mi protección, intenta algo y te matare.

El Shinigami no estaba bromeando, lo noto por su tono de voz.

-¿Enserio? Está bien- se quito la capa con una mano. Dejando ver su cabellera rozada y sus ojos verdes- ¿Y tu quien eres?

No hubo aparentemente ninguna reacción por parte del joven, no se iba a desconcentrar con la charla, de cualquier forma era alguien de pocas palabras.

-¿Tampoco me dirás tu nombre? ¿Te tengo que inventar uno?

-No necesito un nombre, es algo terrenal- Claro, se le había olvidado que los shinigamis en su mayoría eran así.

-Claro, pero te tienen que diferenciar de los demás alguna manera…

**"_No por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano"_**

La pelirrosa avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse frente a la humana. Examinando sus suaves facciones y calculando cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaba. Se hinco para verla mejor, sintió celos al notar lo hermosa que era…

Extendió su mano…

-Tócala y te matare. Muévete y te matare. Háblale y te matare. Si entiendes tu situación entonces camina lejos de ella- sintió que la arma del chico estaba contra su espada, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía otra opción.

Camino y camino, hasta que estuvieron separadas por unos metros.

De repente se oyó un fuerte ruido, al voltear su cabeza vio como se le escapaba a la humana su último suspiro en vida… El joven también se quedo viendo, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad…

Se lanzo corriendo a capturar el alma y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros sintió como el arma de su contrincante le partía la espalda.

"Joder que no, no puedo morir aquí" Con un esfuerzo se transformo en una luz carmesí que se estrelló contra el cristal y salió volando al exterior.

Solo el arma de un dios de la muerte tiene la capacidad de matar a un ser inmortal… O al menos eso cuentan las leyendas. Solamente hay dos maneras de que un Shinigami/diablo/angel mueran... Una; con el arma de un Dios de La muerte (por eso son tan temibles) Dos; Si uno de ellos se enamora y...

La calma volvió al lugar después de la precipitada partida de la diabla.

Pasaron unos lentos segundos antes de que el Shinigami se decidiera a quitar lo que cubría su rostro. Era un chico pelinegro de ojos azabache y piel nívea. Incluso si no se notaba a primera vista muchos los calificaban como un bastardo sin corazón, y posiblemente lo era.

Se acercó, inexpresivo, al cuerpo de su antigua protegida. Saco de su cuerpo una pequeña luz de color blanco y la guardo en una botella de cristal muy elegante.

Luego transformo su cuerpo en una luz obscura y se fue del lugar.

Algunas horas después alguien encontraría el cuerpo de la mujer y le llamaría a su familia, luego lamentarían su muerte a muy temprana edad y el doctor les explicaría que fue un paro cardiaco debido a su enfermedad.

Días después le harían un entierro, en donde asistirían casi todos los pueblerinos. Meses después la familia le llevaría flores a su hija celebrando lo aquí pudo haber sido su cumpleaños número 16. Cada año harían lo mismo sin falta alguna, luego la hermana menor sería aceptada en alguna universidad prodigiosa y se iría a estudiar a otra parte.

Los años continuarían pasando y los padres de la chica visitarían la tumba cada año, recordando a la primogénita y sufriendo. Más tarde su otra hija se graduaría y comenzaría a trabajar. Toda la familia seguiría visitando aquel lugar. Luego por un momento olivarían esa tristeza con la boda de su hija viva y celebrarían con toda su felicidad el nacimiento de su hija que llamaría igual que su hermana muerta.

El niño crecería preguntándose por que sus abuelos y su madre sufren tanto con la llegada del día 12 de Marzo, pero no preguntaría. Haci el tiempo pasaría y sus abuelos fallecerían, entonces su madre le explicaría sobre la muerte de su hermana y juntos le llevarían flores a la familia enterrada junta.

Y entonces el niño se iría a estudiar, se graduaría, trabajaría, se casaría y tendría hijos. Con el paso del tiempo su madre moriría seguida de su padre. La nueva generación les llevaría flores a diario.

Y los siglos continúan corriendo, y las personas morirían. Así sucesivamente hasta que Hinata Hyuga seria olvidada, reducida a una tumba junto muchas otras.

Era el orden natural de las cosas…

.

.

.

.

En un rincón obscuro de un pueblo costero borrado del mapa se encontraba una diabla, herida por una guadaña. No tenía un cuerpo material, era más bien una luz color carmesí.

Hasta que un humano curioso se adentro en ese lugar y al ver el resplandor quedo maravillado, ya que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

La luz al darse cuenta tomo una forma material, lo cual lo acabo de enamorar. Era la humana más bella que hubiera visto nunca. (También la más herida)

-¿Eres un ángel, ttebayo?- pregunto inocentemente el humano

-Eres un idiota ¿no?-la pelirrosa trato de no hacer muecas debido al dolor que sentía- Soy un demonio, un ángel caído.

-Ya veo, luces muy mal ¿quieres que te ayude? Mi casa está cerca.

La diablesa dudo por un momento, no sabía si era tonto o simplemente tenía retraso mental. Pero, pese a todo no estaba en condiciones de rechazar su ayuda.

Tomo la mano que le tendía. Quemo la piel del joven pero este no la soltó en ningún momento.

Cada vez que sus pieles rozaban sabia que le hacía daño, quemando la piel del chico rubio. Pero este estaba más que decidido a ayudar, se veía en sus ojos.

* * *

><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**Sakura: Yoshhhh, me toca dar las notas finales a mi. Por favor ¿No me quieen ver con Sasuke-kun? o...¿ Que me pase algo emocionante en el proximo capitulo?**

**Naruto:¡Sakura-chaaaaan! **

**Sakura: Waa ¡Quitate Naruto! ¿No vez que estoy dando las notas finales? **

**Naruto: ¿No quieres ir a comer a Ichirakus Ramen? **

**Sakura: ¿Ira Sasuke-kun?**

**Naruto: Teme esto, teme aquello, teme lo otro... Empiezo a pensar que te gusta el teme...**

**Sakura: No Naruto, para nada.**

**Sasuke: hm**

**Sakura: ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿ya acabaste de filmar tu parte?**

**Sasuke: hm**

**Sakura: ¿Y Hinata va a volver a aparecer?**

**Sasuke: hm**

**Sakura: ¿tendra pareja? ¿Con Naruto por ejemplo? **

**Sasuke: Creeo que la quieren hacer mi pareja...**

**Hinata: ¿Sakura-san esta bien? **

**Sasuke: Solo se desmayo.**

**Hinata: Na-naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ¿quieren ir a comer algo?**

**Sasuke: hm**

**Naruto: Lo siento Hinata, voy a llevar a Sakura-chan con Tsunade. Pero te lo repondre..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi(leeyendo un papel):**

**¿Quedo bien, mal, pesimo, horrible, o todo lo contrario? Quejas, sugerencias y Reviews son bien aceptados.**

**Si tienenen alguna sujerencia de pareja pueden decirla.**

**Proximo capitulo: 10 o 9 de Enero.**

**Tsunade: ¿Ya acabaste?**

**Itachi: ¿Ya me van a pagar?**

**Tsunade: ¡Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes Uchiha! Si ya acabaste te agradeseria que te fueras de mi oficina**

**Itachi: ... Me falta mi paga.**

**Tsunade: ¡Ni siquiera has salido! **

**Itachi:... No es mi culpa**

**Tsunade: Bien, que molestos son los Uchihas estos dias, ¿que no les enseño nada Fugaku? Si quieren que Itachi tenga su paga tiene que salir el siguiente capitulo ¿Quieren que salga?**

**Itachi: No me ire sin mi paga**

**Tsunade: No, pero yo si. Desde lo que paso con Konohamaru encerrado en mi oficina tengo dos lugares de trabajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos leemos**


	3. parasito

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso sobre parejas:**

NaruHina

SasuSaku

NaruSaku

SasuHina

**Parejas en veremos**:

MinaMei

SasoGaa

ItaSai

MinaKashi

PainDei

TenHina

ItaSaso

Aviso general: Por si se confnden aquí se incia lo que muchos podrían ver como relleno para ver la historia de Hinata, solo advierto que pudo haber quedado un poco confuso y en eso si me avisan lo cambiare

**Capitulo 2: Parasito**

"_Cuando hay una tormenta los pajaritos se esconden, pero las águilas alzan el vuelo"_

Estaba frio y no era de noche. Hacía calor pero no la tocaban los rayos del sol. Por primera vez en años iba a una iglesia, porque sabía que se acercaba su final.

Le gustaba pensar que había logrado sus metas, o al menos la mayoría de ellas.

Ya no tenía razones por las cuales vivir, tampoco por las cuales morir. Solo esperaba con paciencia su hora.

Ya no era una adolescente ansiosa por descubrir el mundo, y temía no poder llegar a ser una mujer adulta… El tiempo no perdona nada, nadie sabe el tiempo que le queda de vida ni cómo aprovecharlo.

La muerte nos llega a todos por sorpresa. Nunca les podemos decir adiós a los seres queridos que se van para no volver.

Lo único que entendía es que tenía el tiempo que necesitaba, no sabía cuánto era pero lo tenía….

Fue a ese lugar con la intención de rezar o pedir perdón, pero no se le ocurría que hacer.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, sofocados y lejanos, como si viniesen de otra dimensión. Volteo la cabeza un poco y no se sorprendió al no ver nada.

Tenía esa sensación desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo sin importar a donde fuera. Era una sensación agradable y tranquilizadora.

_Tal vez es mi ángel de la guardia _pensó con melancolía recordando lo que su difunta madre le decía de niña.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y se quedo mirando a la nada…

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que…

BUM BUM

Ya no tenía fuerzas en sus piernas, de repente sus parpados se le hicieron pesados y su corazón comenzó a aminorar la velocidad con la que latía…

BUM BUM

Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar en cualquier momento…

BUM BUM

Su corazón se paro dolorosamente, no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar apropiadamente. Volteo a los lados en busca de la ayuda que sabia no iba a obtener.

Vio a dos siluetas encapuchadas, de las cuales una se le hizo vagamente familiar…

Por que logro ver una piel palida y un par de ojos obscuros detrás de la capucha….

_Creo que después de todo no le queda el sobrenombre de Angel de la guardia, más bien parece un Shinigami_ pensó la joven antes de ver un fondo obscuro….

Luego una luz segadora, la más brillante que había visto en toda su vida… y muerte.

Recuerdos, frente a sus ojos pasaba lo que había sido su vida, recuerdos…

Y a lo lejos escuchó un vago "Que inicie el juicio"

.

.

.

Entendía, o al menos creía entender, todos los motivos que el señor tenia pero aun así se sentía terriblemente mal.

Ella sabía que no podía ser la hija perfecta que habían esperado, era incluso poco decir que era un desastre en todo lo que intentaba.

Su primo había tenido la desdicha de nacer en una familia en donde nadie lo había cuidado después de la muerte de su padre, nadie le había enseñado a diferenciar el bien del mal, nunca había encontrado un apoyo real. Era un genio por que le iba bien en todo sin necesidad de esforzarse Y a pesar de todo lo que sufrió nunca se dio por vencido.

Su hermana menor, la más fuerte de ambas. Tenía un carácter fuerte y era determinada, pero a pesar de todas sus virtudes no era la favorita. Padre no estaba satisfecho con su rendimiento.

Padre era nada más y nada menos que el líder de una gran empresa, conocida internacionalmente. Severo pero hacía valer su apellido y hacerse respetar. Era la persona más impresionante que había conocido.

Y ella, ella era todo lo contrario. Era tímida y de baja autoestima. Era una carga para la familia y lo sabía perfectamente. Había intentado mejorar e incluso llego a pensar que lo había logrado. Pero no.

Su vida era una mentira, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para revelarse contra el destino.

Luego había comenzado la guerra. Una pequeña guerra entre el país en el que ella vivía y otro vecino. Un problema por pequeños malentendidos acabando en un conflicto armado destruyendo la paz para muchos.

Sangre, muerte, destrucción, terror, cansancio, adrenalina, miedo, impotencia…

Pero había entendido algo. Ambos bandos están en las mismas circunstancias, ambos tienen gente con sueños, personas amadas, ilusiones. Ambos luchan por sus ideales. Ambos pierden. Ambos lamentan.

Es un círculo de odio que nunca acaba.

Una vez había visto una película, no era para niños pero aun así la vio. Se trataba de un lugar ficticio llamado Francia en el que el pueblo se estaba revelando contra la monarquía.

En fin, el caso es que lo que hacían era asesinar a la familia real. Si estaban contra los gobernadores los mataban, pero quedaban los hijos, si los hijos crecían querrían vengar a su familia. Mataban a los hijos, pero quedaba los tíos que querrían vengar a la familia. Mataban a los tíos y a sus hijos…

Era un ciclo de venganzas y odio descontrolado.

Menos mal que eso solo era ficción y nada había pasado en la vida real. Pero en la guerra pasaba algo muy parecido en todos los sentidos.

En la guerra había perdido a su primo y en la guerra había perdido a su amor.

Su primo había sacrificado su vida por unos compañeros que estaban en problemas y su amor había rescatado a la chica que el amaba… La chica por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que haría el por ella. Pero repentinamente murió.

Así había perdió dos seres queridos el mismo día.

Pero no todo era tan malo, después de toda la guerra por fin había terminado y el pequeño mundo en el que vivía entro en una relativa calma.

Abrió los ojos, la recibió la imagen de su habitación.

Había pasado medio día acostada en su cama, pero ya era hora de hacer algo.

Incluso si nunca podría cumplir las expectativas de su padre, al menos lo iba a intentar y hacerle ver que con un poco de dedicación podía mejorar.

Lentamente se sentó en su cama.

Sin perder tiempo se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y se recogió su largo cabello color negro azulado y salió de su habitación.

Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio pero algo le decía que esa solo era una calma postiza…

Camino por los pasillos de aquel gran lugar sin sentir la presencia de nadie, eso la extraño todavía más. No estaban los sirvientes, no estaba su hermana, no estaba su padre ¿A dónde habían ido todos?

Su cuerpo tan frágil como una rosa se estremecía cada vez que sus pies descalzos hacían contacto con el suelo frio de madera. Sus ojos examinaban la simpleza con la que fue construida la casa, adornada con el prestigio de la poderosa familia

La calma se le antojaba extraña y de repente se sintió como una inquilina fuera de lugar.

Un estremecimiento causado por una repentina corriente de aire que salió de la nada, siguió avanzando sin volverse a detener.

Llego al pasillo principal, tan desierto como todos los demás, el olor a abandono con una mescla de desigualdad se mesclaba y lograba llegar a ella…

Sabia que no podía seguir viviendo así, no podía seguir siendo la hija primogénita luchando por ganarse el respeto de su padre. Esa no era vida.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar, no importaba cómo pero tenían que volverse diferentes. Ella tenía que encontrar su camino por ella misma.

Cuantas veces se había repetido eso a lo largo de su vida.

Pero no podía.

No podía, porque tenía miedo. Ella era una miedosa de primera, que no se lograba decidir absolutamente por nada… Por eso había perdido a la persona que más amaba, si tan solo lo hubiera intentado otra cosa habría sido.

Era una ave enjaulada, que sueña con poder volar. El ave sabe que esta segura adentro de su jaula pero es necia y quiere intentar algo nuevo. Es posible que se caiga, es posible que muera y eso la aterra.

Avanzando recordó que posiblemente todos estuvieran ayudando a reconstruir el pueblo que antes había sido seriamente dañada.

La sangre se le comenzó a subir a las mejillas hasta que estas tomaron un color carmín. Sentía mucha vergüenza, mientras todos estaban ayudando ella había estado egoístamente pensando en todos sus problemas.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la plaza central para ver con que ayudaba.

-Hola Hinata.

Alzo la cabeza del suelo para encontrarse con el rostro de una chica de dos coletas y ojos marrones. Qué raro que hubiera cambiado su peinado…

-Hola Tenten-san

La chica había sido una compañera de equipo de su primo, por eso estaba familiarizada con tenerla cerca.

-¿Y como estas? No es por nada pero no luces muy bien.- Pregunto con tono dulce y sencillo.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- Respondió en voz baja.

-Menos ma- ¡Oye, Lee no utilices el material así!- grito de repente la castaña parándose de golpe.- Lo siento Hinata, tengo que ir a supervisar a Lee antes de que haga un desastre.

Se despidió de ella y siguió caminando.

-Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para ayudar?

Esta vez fue un superior suyo quien le hablaba.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Está bien, solo no se esfuerce demasiado.

¿Si no se esforzaba de que iba a servir su ayuda? Tal vez no era precisamente fuerte pero al menos tenia determinación…

Siguió su camino.

-¡Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba sintió que ese alguien se ocultaba detrás de ella. Y unos momentos después estaba frente a una mujer seria de cabellera morada…

Y la persona que se ocultaba detrás de ella era posiblemente….

No lo pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba por el simple hecho de pensar en aquello, odio haberlo hecho, se odio a ella. Nadie más que ella tenía la culpa y nadie más que ella merecía el odio.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-las palabras entrecortadas salieron de sus finos labios, deseaba internamente poder ser más fuerte y cambiar… por el bien de todos.

-Hinata ¿estás bien? ¿Otra vez con fiebre, ttebayo?- la pregunta en si era inocente pero ella ya no lo soportaba. Como siempre tenía que responder que estaba bien aunque la realidad fuera muy diferente…

-Si, es-estoy bien- trato de no tartamudear, trato de cambiar sus sentimientos hacia el rubio pero le era imposible. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada y mas que a nadie, lo amaba como nadie mas lo podría amar.

Pero el no correspondía esos sentimientos, ella una vez se le había confesado (haciendo uso de todo su valor la verdad) y el discretamente y lo más suave que pudo la había rechazado…

_Porque el no podía…_

Lo que paso después estuvo en cámara lenta, al parecer el chico rubio se había escapado de su trabajo y una encargada llamada Anko lo había ido a buscar.

Pero en su mente solo se juntaba una frase, una palabra, una conmoción, un recuerdo…

_Porque el no puede amar…._

Cuando lo esucho no lo quizo creer, pero uniendo cabos sueltos se dio cuenta de que posiblemente fuera algo real.

Ese rubio que muchos consideraban tonto era la persona más valiente que había conocido. Había sufrido la muerte de sus padres a muy temprana edad, por ser diferente nadie se le acercaba… Y además, la persona que alguna vez amo ya no estaba en esas tierras.

Qué triste.

La joven Hyuga de ojos perlados y cabellera azabache azulada siguió caminando metida en sus pensamientos.

Su vida era un desastre.

_**¿No quieres cambiarla?**_

Si, ella anhelaba poder hacer algo con esa vida. Ella quería el poder de cambiar, el poder necesario para nunca volver a ver a los que amaba tristes. El poder para poder ser alguien y no quedarse como alguien más. El poder para atreverse a saltar a lo desconocido.

_**Puedes cambiar tu vida, eres la única que puede**_.

Tal vez ella podía cambiarla. Levanto la cabeza del suelo mirando hacia enfrente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo la cambiaría?

_**Eso es obvio, humana. Una presunta sin sentido, si no te gusta tu vida tal y como es en este preciso momento ¿Tienes razón para quedarte en este lugar?**_

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había razón para quedarse en ese lugar…

Extrañaría a muchas personas pero también conseguiría otras cosas por las cuales vivir. Ya no quería sentir la presión de Padre para hacer todo, y que el nunca estuviera satisfecho por mas que ella se esforzara.

Ya no quería seguir recibiendo las miradas de resentimiento de su hermana por no haberla ayudado con cosas que le fueron imposibles en su momento.

Ya no quería seguir viendo a la persona que amaba llevarle flores a otra que había muerto en la guerra…

Pero sobre todo, ya no quería seguir siendo un parasito dependiendo de todos….

Tal vez esta vez si se atrevería…

Cerca de esa joven llamada Hyuga Hinata se encontraba una diablesa jugetona susurrándole pensamientos a su oído y haciendo que se mezclaran con los de la joven…

Paso una mano por su cicatriz a lo largo de su cuello antes de desaparecer en las tinieblas de un callejón, su cabellera rosa electrónico no se veía gracias a su capa.

No le interesaba un alma como esa…

Solo pensó que le hacia falta un empujoncito para que saliera de ese hoyo en el cual había estado viviendo…

_**Continuara…**_

Notas Finales:

Naruto:¿Alguien me puede decir por que estamos haciendo esto?

Sakura: Obviamente por que la gente me quiere ver con Sasuke-kun

Naruto: Waaa Sakura-chan ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en el teme y sales conmigo?

Sakura (con cara de autentico horror): ¡Ni lo pienses!

Naruto: Sakura-chaaan

Tsunade: ¡Esto no es un manga shojo! ¿quieren discutir esto afuera de mi oficina?

Sakura: ¡NARUTO-BAKA! Lo siento maestra, no la volverá a molestar.

Tsunade (leyendo sus papeles): Bien, entonces vuélvelo a ensayar Na-

Sasuke(entrando): Toma

Tsunade (Toma el informe del chico): Hm, bien hecho chaval…

Sasuke: Hm

Tsunade: Lee esto.

Sasuke (le da una rápida mirada al papel): ¿Cómo quedo este capitulo? ¿Bien, mal, pésimo o bien? Sujerencias de parejas, quejas y reviews se reciben con mucho cariño.

Proximo capitulo: 3 o 6 de Febrero

Sakura: Que bien lo hiciste Sasuke-kun

Naruto: ¡Oba-cha! Era mi turno…

.

.

.

Itachi (caminando):….

Itachi(pasa caminando detrás de Hinata):….

Alguien: Bien, fin de la toma.

Itachi: Mi paga

Tsunade: Toma, 100 yenes …

Itachi:…..


End file.
